The Chibi Adventures of James Potter
by The Immortal Zelgadis
Summary: James is waiting for his friends to come so they can plan their full moon adventure when Remus speaks of a Wizarding tournament, what will they think? read to find out!
1. A wizarding tournament?

The Chibi Adventures of James Potter The Immortal Zelgadis G  
  
Zell: okay I wrote this for my sister Mina, who has the chicken pox write now to cheer her up and she asked me to post this for others to read ^^ get well soon Mina-Chan!  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
James Potter, the Gryffindor seeker with Black hair and brown eyes and troublemaker extraordinaire, stood by the Lake waiting for his friends to come by and plan their Full Moon Adventure.  
  
"Oy Prongs!" Sirius called running over followed by Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin, "We aren't late are we?"  
  
James laughed and shook his head, no as the three approached, poor Peter falling behind because he's so slow. Sirius stopped running and stood next to James and grinned childishly. Remus appeared and muttered something under his breath and Peter eventually caught up and they all sat under the tree ready to plan.  
  
"Before we start," Remus said, "I hear there is a wizard's tournament going on this weekend in Hogsmeade. You guys interested?"  
  
"Lay it on us, Moony," Sirius said looking at him interested, "the whole Wizard tournament part is what interests me."  
  
"Well you see, as students to enter we must go to the woods and each find a red flower with blue thorns," Remus said, "I read about it in Witch Weekly, under the ad's section. You still up to it?"  
  
"Yeah, lemmi see the paper," James said, "This may be the chance I need to get back at Severus for the enchanted doughnut..."  
  
The group laughed at James's misfortune as Remus pulled out a clipped newspaper article that read...  
  
'WIZARD'S TOURNAMENT  
  
Show your skills off at this year Wizard Tournament! There are two divisions and each requires a different entry test. Students of Hogwarts, Brave the forest to find a Blue flower with red thorns. And all you adults, will face each other in the preliminaries rounds, come sign up and join us this weekend! The tournament awaits join in the excitement at Hogsmeade the  
only full Wizard village around! It'll be a...BLAST!  
  
Sponsored by CC Corps'  
  
James frowned as he read it and then grinned and cast his eyes on the forest and then looked at Sirius and the two's eyes met and a spark of light glinted in their eyes and they both nodded.  
  
"Peter, you care to join us?" Sirius asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"NO! I will go to you with you to the forest Wednesday since that's what you are obviously planning but not to the tournament! I don't want the humiliation!" Peter cried out.  
  
"Aye, Don't get your knickers in a twist," Remus said gently, "So I guess our adventure is decided then?"  
  
"Yes it is!" James and Sirius said at the same time.  
  
The two looked at each other and grinned childishly waiting for the other to speak.  
  
"I guess we should sort out the plans then..." Remus said, wiping his hands on his robes and looking at them.  
  
James nodded and they started to plan how they were going to journey through the forest to find the flowers that coming Wednesday.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Zell: so what do you think? Should I continue or not? I have the first few chapters written out. I don't expect any reviews but one would be nice ^^  
  
^ ^ '-' --o- Kitty, Kitty, meow 


	2. Blue Flowers, Red Thorns

**The Chibi Adventures of James Potter **

**The Immortal Zelgadis **

**G**  
  
**Zell:** Sorry, I have been overly depressed, grounded for life and something else I am not aloud to mention. . So that is my excuse for not posting this fic.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Does it look like I own HP? I just want a friggen Aspirin...  
  
**Chapter Two: _Blue flower, red thorns._  
**  
They stood on the forests edge, an odd assortment of animals. A brown stag stood, mighty and majestic, sparkling eyes checking the surrounding area. A large black dog stood at his side, keeping a weary eye on the brown wolf lycanthrope that was slowly edging towards the castle. And a small gray mouse perched on the stags shoulder, waiting for the others to leave.  
  
The stag was the first to move, walking into the forest, then the dog and the werewolf, and they walked slowly up the path keeping their eyes out for a blue flower with red thorns. They weren't sure how long they had been walking, only that it had been a very long time. The scent in the heavily forest area hiding all traces of other life forms.  
  
The large dog led them to a small spring, like a hidden Oasis in the vast dessert and they all drank a bit, the mouse eyeing the waterfall curiously. He jumped from the stags back and ran towards it, checking behind the ever- flowing sheet of falling water. Walking behind it with his small ears twitching he came across a small tunnel with a light glowing in the back, frightened he ran back to the stag and pointed it out.  
  
The stag seemed tired but interested, so trudged behind the waterfall and looked. It was a long dank passage, but indeed at the end was a soft green light. The stag looked at the dog that had came to his side and it seemed to nod. Rounding up the motley crew the stag led them once more, this time into the cave. It was a slow passing, and there was at least three inches of water on the ground, and skulls and skeletons of all sorts of rodents littered the ground.  
  
After an hour of passing they finally made it to the end of the tunnel and the wall seemed to stop. A large pool, about three feet deep, and nine feet wide filled the end. A scepter stood in place giving off a faint green glow. The four animals all seemed entranced until a drip of water fell onto the dogs nose. He shook his head and looked around, at the base of the scepter grew many flowers.  
  
The flowers were beautiful, to say the least. They looked to be crystallized blood red roses, with soft green coloured stems, with cerulean blue thorns jutting out at odd angles. None moved, but they looked at the Rose longingly. To touch such beauty would seem blasphemy. They were not sure how long they stood staring, but time itself seemed to have stopped.  
  
A shadow passed through the mini shrine and a bright green light filled the area, and they next time they opened their eyes there stood a young girl, of about seven. She had long waist length blood red hair, that fell in gently waving locks, her eyes were a deep cerulean blue without pupils, and seemed deeper then the seas, but they were kind, almost entrancing, and yet she wore a simple green dress, that clung to her shoulders, and flowed down far past her feet, which were levitating off of the ground. Her pale skin seemed to be giving off the eerie glow, but the sight of the girl seemed to relax the mind, soothe the soul.  
  
'What is your purpose in the keeping place of the scepter of light?' the girl seemed to say, her mouth never moving, 'pray tell or suffer my wrath.'  
  
The stag looked at his partners, unsure of what to do. To change back would mean risking himself and endangering his friends, which was not on his things to do list. As if to answer his question, the sun flowed into the cave, and the warm light filled the shrine and the werewolf curled up tightly, a yap of pain echoing hauntingly in the silent shrine.  
  
Slowly, the lycanthrope turned into a male child, his robes clinging to his body loosely and the girl, an angel of sorts tilted her head to the side with a smile. The stag to transformed into a boy with jet-black hair and brown eyes...  
  
"My name is James Potter," he whispered, afraid of breaking the silence, "we came in search of the blue flower and red thorns."  
  
'Why?'  
  
"To enter a tournament. We had no idea the item was so... so..." James stammered, "holy."  
  
'The flower is not holy, it was sent to guard the scepter, and bring others to doom with its entrancing beauty.'  
  
"But then?"  
  
'They were destroyed for the most part hundreds of years ago. If you promise to never repeat this location to anyone I will give you your flower.'  
  
"We wont," James whispered, his mouth dry.  
  
The girl nodded and in a flash of green light James found himself laying in his bed and he sat bolt up. He was tired, but it was as if the whole thing had been a dream. Sirius sat up groggily looking at his friend, and Peter whimpered in fear. James looked out the window and saw the Whomping Willow, standing alone and unmoving, and he was sure that they would find Remus resting there when the nurse went to fetch him later.  
  
"That was interesting," Sirius muttered.  
  
James nodded and they looked around at the single other male who was hugging his pillow fast asleep. He reached for a glass of water and felt something colder then ice, yet softer then velvet brush up against his fingers. He looked and saw three of the Red flowers with blue thorns lying next to his cup with a silver ribbon tying them together.  
  
**TBC  
**  
**Zell:** Okay, how was that? sigh I hope it was okay. Not much dialog, and I hope yall were able to guess who the animals were =)  
  
_RIP Michael, I will remember you always_


End file.
